In general, in order to properly position a magnetic head of a magnetic tape machine relative to signal tracks on a magnetic tape, an inclination of a gap of the magnetic head in a plane in which the magnetic tape moves, as well as a vertical position of the head gap are required to be properly adjusted.
Conventionally, various proposals have been made to adjust the inclination and the vertical position of the head gap by various means, but it is inevitable that one of the adjustments of the inclination and the vertical position adversely affects the other adjustment; the adjustment of the vertical position of the head gap causes the head gap to vary in its inclination, while the adjustment of the inclination of the head gap causes the head gap to vary in its vertical position. Thus, the magnetic head is properly positioned with respect to both the adjustments in a troublesome manner and also in a skilled manner.
In particular, the magnetic tape has tracks finely divided so that the distance between the adjacent tracks is smaller and also the number of the magnetic heads used as in a three head tape machine becomes increased. As a result, the property of the tape tends to be more deteriorated due to failure to adjust the position of the magnetic heads.